Instincts
by theLilPen
Summary: Instincts... a thing that little Alice needs to learn to rely on. With her father protecting her, a lost mother, and a terrible foe. The worlds are starting anew. These are the worlds that our beloved characters now live in.
1. The Beginning of the End

_A/N: Here's my Ni no Kuni fanfic guys! I don't own Ni no Kuni. I don't even own the game. Dang it Xbox1. Anyways, here I go..._

 _Dear, Alice_

 _I hope you are well. A lot has happened to us. You might not even remember me, or this world. I hope wherever you are you are happy and safe. Hope you are learning well, growing, eating your greens. I hope that you do know us. I hope you do know about our existence, even if you only think of us as fairy tales. If that is the case, I hope our stories comfort you. I hope you are living a normal life with your father. I hope that someday I will have you in my arms once more. It is all a mother could ask for her daughter. I do wonder, every day… of where you are. I hope you are well and living the happy childhood we hoped for you to deserve…._

* * *

In another world, one such as ours, there is a bedroom of a little girl's, Alice's. It is a bedroom that has not changed as much, like the merry town the girl lives in. Motorville was a town of development. Though its people and houses are the same the new and shiny hot rods replace the old jalopies. One of the new hot rods was parked outside the garage of the modest house. It took Alice forever to convince her dad to buy it. Luckily, Uncle Phil had her back. Now, she can tell her friends about it. Though she doubted her dad would approve.

Alice was in her bedroom. The soft white light made the room feel warm and cozy. Perfect for bedtime. Though Alice didn't want to go to bed. Bedtime is for babies, she had told her father before grudging, after much persuasion, going off to bed. Alice stared at her reflection of her vanity/study table. It had been her dad's when he was little. Though it was a little too big for a five-year-old. She yawned. The room did look a little different than when it was inhabited last. The wall in which the ceiling was slanted on had yellow and white stripes and so did the wall opposite from it. A small foldout table was in the center of the room. It was littered with crayons, stick figure drawings, and teacups for tea parties. Not to mention a book opened to page 394.

Alice, of course, was oblivious of the secret her father had hidden her. Of The Other World. Though she had been born in this one, her mother had been from both actually, she was different. Her father had traveled from both worlds and didn't have a soulmate. The same happened to her mother.

Before Alice was even born, back when her mother was 15, an odd phenomenon happened. It was even odd for The Other World. Esther and Myrtle became one and the same. The same happened to her parents. The experience left the Cartwrights utterly confused. They now had memories of two lives within them. It took a while, but they got used to it. As a matter of fact, they were respected because of it. They had knowledge of another world and added that knowledge to The Wizard's Companion. Though they decided to stay in The Another World. They claimed that they had much more to do there. They also went by their names in The Another World. They sent her father, Oliver back to his world to leave a note that the Cartwrights had moved out of town. Ms. Leila was saddened by this but luckily Phil and Oliver took up the mantle of helping her out. They did this along with their car business.

 _...I hope you get along with the others in Motorville... As well as you got along with us..._

Alice sighed. She wondered when Uncle Phil will "babysit" her again. Last time she checked she was definitely not a baby, but she loved Uncle Phil's time with her. He would teach her about cars and mechanics. He would let her do awesome (though dangerous) things that her dad wouldn't let her do. He would let her take some prototype go-karts for "a spin". Uncle Phil lived for cars.

Alice also liked Ms. Leila. Dad would leave her with Ms. Leila more often than Uncle Phil. Probably because of the "danger". Alice could handle danger. Alice could handle anything! Though Ms. Leila had something her Uncle Phil would never have…. Candy. She loved Ms. Leila's cakes, chocolate, and candy. She would be in a sugar frenzy when Dad picked her up from work.

 _...Your father will tell you our stories...Stories, Alice. Stories that you have to know for your own good..._

Then there was her dad. Dad did have some skills on him. He knew a thing or two about cars and car safety. Dad was also a good cook. The wizard of the kitchen, he would say chuckling. He also knew a lot of interesting fairy tales. They were tales of Another World, of a boy who was from this world who traveled there to save his mother. Dad never seemed to run out stories. Alice's favorite was when the boy and his companions went to the Fairyground to go into her doll, Mr. Drippy's, mam's innards to find out why the littlies were not being born. Alice thought it was funny. Dad told her the story when she asked where babies came from. She knows the stories aren't real, even her dad tells her so.

 _...You'll dream of us... You'll dream of me... I hope you remembered your time here.. I hope you find me... I hope you are like me...I know you have my_ _attitude..._

Alice looked in the mirror once again. Her red-blonde hair was in two ponytails. One at either side. Her dad made it for her. Alice decided to wait for Dad to come to her bedroom for her to go to sleep. People say that she looked a lot like her dad. They're true, she thought. She had Dad's chestnut hair, though with blonde highlights. She also had his blue eyes. Though her dad had told her that she had a temper as fiery as her hair. That, Dad said, was from her mother. She wondered about her mother. She had dreams of a woman with blonde hair and lighter, blue eyes. Alice wonders if she was her mother. Though every time she reaches for her she disappears.

Alice stared in the mirror once again. This time, she tried to look for signs of the woman in her dreams. She yawned. She was becoming sleepier and sleepier. Then, she heard a scream.

 _...In time you will have to face a foe much more powerful than all of us... We can only protect you for a while... Trust your INSTINCTS..._

It was Dad. Alice ran into the hallway. She noticed a gleam of bright, gold light. It was inviting, like the paper lanterns in her room.

" _Mornstar_ ," Alice thought she heard Dad say. He was lying on the cold hardwood ground. His hair was disheveled and his yellow button-down was wet, along with his khakis.

Above him, a woman floated in the air. Though Alice could not describe it or rather, her to an outsider she wore a triangular headdress. Her bodysuit was galaxy purple. Her jet-black cape flowed behind her. It seemed to engulf everything in darkness. Her gloves glowed white. She held a lightning whip her left hand. Her face was the only visible body part exposed. She had a scar going through her right eye, making her eyes mismatched. One eye was blood red with a yellow rimmed iris. The right eye was a sickly yellow, with a red rimmed iris.

Alice saw her for a brief moment until a bright gold light engulfed the hallway again. The gold blinded Alice and sent an electrical shock through Motorville.

 _...The Great Sages, including your father and I along with close friends, will try to keep you safe... We'll mask the extraordinary up..._

Alice stared at the hallway again. The bad lady was gone. She stared at her dad, who was completely dry. He was still on the floor. Her nightgown fluttered in the wind.

 _...TRUST in your father...TRUST your friends...they'll keep you safe..._

"A-Alice..." Dad acknowledged her. "Are you alright?" The words did you see that were left unspoken.

"D-Daddy," Alice's voice shook. No Alice, you need to be brave. You need to help Dad, she thought.

"Alice. It's okay, Daddy's fine," Oliver assured, reading the worry in her voice. "It's okay, Daddy just tripped on the loose floorboard when the power shut down."

Alice was still a little unsure. Did she just imagine the ordeal? What happened to the lady? As much as Alice wanted to know what happened to her, she was glad the woman was gone.

"Don't cry now, Alice. You don't want Mr. Drippy to call you a cry-baby-bunting, now do we?" Oliver leaned down to Alice's height. "Do you want to sleep in Daddy's bedroom tonight, sweetie?"

"O-okay, Dad, but only to help you!" Alice replied sounding more confident.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll fix up the floorboard tomorrow. As I told you, no running in the hallways," he gave her his signature bright smile. "Do you want me to tell you a story, or do to sing a lullaby?"

"I want a lullaby tonight, Dad. It will help your knee." Alice suggested. Her voice sounding more and more confident with every word. Then she stared at the other end of the hallway again. She wondered if the bad lady will come back. If that was the case, she would be ready.

 _...Everything, every lie, every cover up we made is for your safety..._

"Did the bad lady hurt you, Dad?" Alice asked readying herself.

"What bad lady?" her dad asked. "You better sleep now Alice, your brain might be seeing things." Alice still wasn't convinced. Then, she yawned. Her dad chuckled. He swept her off her feet and carried her to bed. He hummed a lullaby to her in a low voice. Alice was out like a light. Oliver sighed. One day, he would tell Alice the truth. One day, his family would be complete once more. All in time...

* * *

The woman who recently fought the Pure-Hearted One stood, regally in an Ivory Tower once inhabited by The Witch Queen, Cassiopeia. She gazed into a crystal ball that, like the rest of the tower, belonged to Cassiopeia.

"So," she said in a cold, human voice, "that was the daughter of the Pure-Hearted One. Poor little Alice. It has been a while." She finished in cold, seductive, malice.

"Yes, and the protection spells the Great Sage Oliver, and the Great Sage Esther cast upon her will protect her from your wrath, Dark One," a strained, exhausted voice replied with a cold edge.

The Dark One whipped her lightning whip. But before it landed on our exhausted friend it transformed into two jet black king cobras with ruby red eyes. They, like everything else, were out of this world. The snakes hissed in unison. The cobras, in sync, slithered onto the kneeling prisoner. Slithering up, wrapping the prisoner's throat and hands. "Ugh," she grunted. Her head did not bow.

"Poor... naive little Cassiopeia," the Dark One said in a fake sweet tone. "To think that the one who once ruled this world, was just a sweet little princess who loved flowers." Behind her mask, the dark one was smiling. "I have to say, I expected more from you, dear sister," the last two word were spoken with envy and bitterness.

"Evangelina... Eva, stop! Don't do this! Don't go down the road I walked," Pea pleaded, exhausted. Maybe she could do this. Maybe she could redeem her, like Oliver.

"Enough!" she yelled, causing a shock. "You...you know... Nothing! Nothing of me!" she spat. "You, you grew up as a princess and as a queen! You had magic! Heir of The Wizard King!" she paused, she caused sheer hatred and darkness to anchor itself onto her. "And what did I get! I was abandoned! You wouldn't even know my name if you didn't look in my memory, Witch!"

A bubble of hatred flowed around the Dark One. The cobras tightened their grip on Pea. "No matter. Once little Alice travels to this world, the spell would be broken. Time will unfreeze and I will finally have access to all the Great Sages and their magic. Then I will do a little something that I will do to you, little sis," the Dark One said with malice. She glanced up and down to Pea's kneeling form. She grabbed her by the chin. Then, behind her mask, she smiled.

"I will take their magic, one by one until they are regular sentinels... I will watch them writhe in pain and beg for mercy... Until finally, one by one their magic will transfer to me. I will be the most powerful person alive! And I will rule both worlds... Then, I'll trap them in soulsnares. And turn their bodies in ivory," she smiled, amused at her own dreadful words. Pea, then gazed into her eyes, trying to find some humanity. The Dark One returned a smile.

"Finish her off," she told her cobras. With that, Cassiopeia screamed in pain. Though she did not beg for mercy. The snakes dug their fangs into her throat, sucking up her magic. They started to glow. Though some of the magic was not absorbed. Cassiopeia called on her child like persona to separate from her and go to the other world. There was still a little hope. The Dark One grabbed a soulsnare and took Cassiopeia's soul from her body. She let her cobras slither to her and bite her, gently. With that, she received The Witch Queen's power. She smiled, contented. With her new found power, she turned what was left of Cassiopeia into ivory.

"A new time has come. A time where all magic shall be forbidden, a time of order, a time where I shall reign supreme!"

The Zodiarchs stood in the shadows next to her. Delighted, to find a new master to corrupt. It was even easier than they expected. In unison, they replied, "Yes, your Excellency."

Back in our world, Oliver sang to his sleeping child. He knew his voice was not as lovely as his wife's he thought he done well. He missed his wife. He missed the others in the Another World. He knew that he couldn't go back. Ever since he frozen time there he was unable to age. He also knew that Alice didn't have a soulmate. A side effect of having both parents without soulmates. Oliver dreads the day he would have to tell Alice the truth. Right now, she thinks that the stories are just... stories. She deserves a good childhood. It was what he and Esther swore to protect before saying goodbye. The portal could only fit two and Esther was cursed by the Dark One.

Oliver rubbed Alice's now loose hair. He held her tight. He had to. It was all he could do. He had to protect her, no matter how overprotective he gets. That is his vow. A vow his mother took when she raised him. He'll even sacrifice himself to protect Alice. But right now, all he could do was hold her close and never let her go. Soothe her nightmares, tell her to avoid boys and tell her stories. His child's life is more value to him than his own. "Sleep tight Alice," he murmured as Alice drifted off to wonderland.

* * *

 _Alice,... I want you to know that you are loved. Very, very loved... Be strong. Believe in yourself and believe in others. I will forever hold you in my heart. I hope you do inherit your father's power. His power to heal the broken and redeem the lost. I hope that you always keep your head up and stand proud. I hope you drive cars with your Uncle Phil. I hope you beat the boys in every class. I hope you live well. I hope that someday... my dreams will come true and I will hold you in my arms once more..._

Your loving mother,

Esther Cartwright

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Did I go Cray-Cray on the references?

Swaine: Yeah, you totally did.

Pen: Hey! Let the author do her thing! Anyways, for the record I had references to _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Harry Potter (duh), Once Upon a Time, and Star Wars._ On second thought, maybe I _did_ go crazy. For the record I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry.

Cassiopeia: Also, you can review on the story to point out the references. See if you can spot them all out! Guest reviews are appreciated!

Pen: Thanks, Pea. This is my first ever fanfic, you know. Reviews are much appreciated. Tell me if I should write more. *squee!* (standing by for reviews)

Swaine: Okay, while the author of this weird fic "fangirls" I am going to leave this weird place.

Esther: And what exactly are _you_ doing here!? You weren't even mentioned.

Swaine: I'm here 'cause I can Little Miss Familiar Tamer!

Esther: Sure Mr. Coward!

Oliver: Guys stop. It's over now.

Luke Skywalker: These guys are as crazy as Han and Leia on a Tuesday!

Han & Leia: It's because of him/her!

Oliver & Luke: Oh boy...

Marcassin: Gascon, I'm hungry...

Pen: Well, chaos is stirring, my head's a-blurring. Just want to say you guys might remember me as _forgotmypassword_ when reviewing. Guess what, I fianlly remembered it! I'd like to say thanks to other authors like EsmeAmelia, Wherever Girl, banthapoodoo, Treenahasthaal, blank101, Frappichi, and loads more for inspiring me to write a fanfics. Check out their profiles, their stories are better than my. Keep on writing guys and have a nice day!


	2. The Gift of Teenage Blues

**A/N: Hindi ko, po pag-aari ang Ni no Kuni. (I don't own Ni no Kuni). Apparently, I also don't own good Tagalog speaking skills. :(**

* * *

 _8 years later..._

Alice rode her way up and down the streets of Motorville with her bike. She was on the morning paper route. Alice liked delivering the newspaper. It helped improve her aim for baseball. She narrowed her eyes. _Throw!_ Her mind called out. The newspaper flew… right on the doorstep. _Another perfect shot,_ she told herself. That'll teach those boys that girls knew a thing or two about baseball. Her anger at those stupid boys was still very fresh. She then threw another newspaper. Instead of it landing perfectly on the front doorstep it landed right on Mr. Genghis's nose.

"Sorry, _Mr._ Genghis, sir," Alice addressed the aging dog. She added emphasis on the Mr. part. It was the only way of calling him without upsetting him. The prideful compadre of Motorville's own retired Olympian barked back indignantly. At least he didn't chase me, Alice thought. All those medals were probably going to break his neck. _I need to control my anger issues._

"Hey, Bella," Alice called to her shy friend. In one fluid motion Alice stopped her bike, and then threw another newspaper, that landed perfectly, next to what was the Cartwrights house. "What are ya doing at the Cartwright's house? No one lives there anymore. Are you waiting for Ms. Leila?"

Jessabella blushed, then added, "N-nothing really. I'm just here to clean it since Ms. Leila's busy." The brunette looked around to the back of the house.

"Bella, there's got to be a better reason to snoop around here than to do that," Alice implored sincerely. "I'm pretty sure your legal guardian would come by here anytime. I'll ask you again, _why are you here?"_

At that time, Alice used her negotiator voice that her dad used when teaching students.

"Fine, I thought I saw something… Well someone," she replied softly. Alice raised an eyebrow. Then she realized something.

"Is it Ethan and his dumb crew again? I swear if those dummies try to break an entry to this place I'll just go down to the field myself and then throw head-shots with my…"

"Um, Alice?" Jessabella asked cautiously. She didn't want to mess with her angry friend. She also thought that her friend should take a chill pill. "It wasn't Ethan or any of the other guys," she trailed off.

"...Maybe I just imagined it," she whispered more to herself.

"Well, come on. _Tell me!_ I don't want to be left in suspense here!" Alice asked impatiently.

"... It was a little girl... She had green hair, and she wore a white night dress," then she hastily added for fear of being told she was crazy if the boys heard. "Like I said I might've just imagined it!"

Weird, Alice thought. She felt like she might have known the girl. Then she shook her head, "She probably just wanted to wander away from her folks. Or maybe you saw a tree…" She halted her train of thought and checked her wristwatch the yelled urgently, "Bella, we have to go! It's 7:47! We don't want to miss the first bell!" With that, the two girls mounted their bikes and rode off to school.

* * *

 _Bbriiiiiinggg! Bbriiiiiingggg!_ the school bell rang. It was followed by the panting of two 7th grade girls. The two then dismounted and locked their bikes onto the school's fence. Alice sighed in relief, they made it! The homeroom teachers were leading students in the building, that included Alice's dad. It was a pleasant May day. The sun was shining, children had brought their catcher's mitt, baseballs were still thrown in the air. It was almost summer break so students were starting to have the last month itch. Alice was one of the many students infected. Her side effects include; more disregard for the rules, not studying well enough for tests ( _well who does?_ ), and getting every bit angrier at Ethan and his crew. The baseball rivalry between them only added more rule transgressions for Alice.

Her dad then caught her eye and waved as he led his group of 8th graders into the building. He came earlier than Alice. He always did. Though before he left he always cooked her breakfast and gave her lunch. Then Alice was left to her own devices. A privilege she enjoyed. Though Alice didn't wave back. It was embarrassing enough to have your dad as a teacher in the school. She didn't want to be called a "teacher's pet".

A cluster of three girls pulled up to Alice and Bella. They were laughing nonstop. They finally composed their deposition when they reached the two best friends. "Hey, Allie," Katelyn acknowledged with enthusiasm. "We were thinking-"

"Actually, we were all thinking-," Karyn cut off.

"That we…-"

"Hope you kick Ethan's butt today in in baseball!" Camie blurted out.

"Ummmm," Alice said in an uneasy tone. She knew that they were only wishing her well because of Karyn's crush on Ethan. A while back she figured that Karyn liked/s Ethan and is using herself as a pawn to take him down because he won't notice her. How did Alice know this? Well, with a Dad as a teacher Alice learned to become very observant other classmates' affairs. It helps her know what's going on in her school. She doesn't want to get in them, of course. It's totally bogus. "I'll try, gals," she added a bit more confidently.

"No! You won't _try,_ -" Camie admonished.

"-You'll _do,_ " Karyn clarified.

"Anyways, do us a solid and kick Ethan's butt for us," Katelyn ordered in a sugar-laced voice . "...Oh, and hello, Jessie-Bella." After finally noticing Jessabella, the three B.F.F.s hobbled back to their spot in line.

Alice glanced back at Bella who turned a bright red when she was acknowledged by the girls. "That was odd," Bella noticed.

"Definitely," Alice concluded.

"Why would they come to talk to us about baseball?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, Bella," Alice added in her critical-thinking-mode, "They want 'revenge', or something close to that."

"Revenge? Why?" Bella raised an eyebrow questionably.

"They're only talking to us because Karyn wants revenge on Ethan for not noticing her. You know, her little crush?"

"So they're using you, to embarrass Ethan for them," Bella concluded disappointingly.

"Basically. Let's just ignore them. I don't want to get into drama. Boy or girl drama. Oh, and look, the teacher's finally here."

Then a ruffled looking woman in a pencil skirt and a disarranged white button down walked to the class's line. Her papers were sticking out of her binder. Besides her disorganized appearance the teacher still stood with dignity towards her class. "Good morning class," she said with false enthusiasm.

"Good morning Ms. Monique!" the class replied back with the same tone. Ms. Monique motioned for her class to follow her into the building. She was a young and new. This made the students she teaches not listen or respect her. From her point of view, Alice noticed that she might not had enough coffee to start the day. _Well, she's really in for it today._ Ms. Monique tried to flatten her jet black, ruffled hair as she led her class into the building.

* * *

 _Bbriiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiing!_ "You may pass," Ms. Monique ordered. The class then exited the classroom to their first period.

Alice walked down the hallway with her class. The first period was mathematics class. She lined up promptly in the girls' line. Then she remembered something. "Hey, Bella," she asked her friend behind her, "isn't Mrs. Eden absent? I think we have a sub." At those, six words the class murmured in question.

"I think we have a sub!"

"I hope it's a good one."

"I swear if it's that Harrietta lady!"

"She even doesn't even talk about math!"

"She put me in the _corner!_ "

"She doesn't let us call her by her first name!"

" _-Sshhh,_ " one of the students interjected the chaos.

The door to the math room swung open with a _creeak._ All heads were turned, transfixed on the door. A barely audible, "Come in," came from inside the classroom. The class walked in. Their worries then turned to sighs of relief, and to some, giggles of laughter. Much to Alice dismay the substitute… was her dad.

* * *

"Oh no. Oh no, no, _NO_!" came Alice's worry. Some of the students snickered at her comments. She tried to ignore the class's reaction. She got herself settled in her seat. She noticed that some of the classmates were being sneaky by not sitting in their normal seats. Her class is very nice to substitutes like that.

"Good morning 7A!" her dad, no, she meant Mr. Oliver said.

"Good morning Mr. Oliver!" the class said enthusiastically. A special few, including Ethan, Marvin, and Duncan yelled, "GOOD MORNING, ALICE'S DAD!" instead of the mainstream. Alice growled and sent Ethan him an _I'm-going-to-strangle-you_ look. To this, Ethan just rolled his eyes innocently. This, Alice thought, is a recipe for disaster.

The class happiness mocked Alice's misery. Her father, Mr. Oliver she chastised herself, was widely known as _that fun grammar teacher in 8th grade._ All the 8th graders who had him as a teacher were considered "lucky" and were envied by their friends who didn't. They bragged that he gives less work. He lets them sit wherever they want. They said that he gives them free writes every Friday that could be as serious or as silly as they want. They also enjoyed the fact that he joined in on the free writes and told his stories. Alice felt the opposite. Though many of her classmates wanted him as a teacher next year, Alice begged for the exact opposite. She would never hear the end of it. There was no way that this was going to happen next year. Ethan, Duncan and Marvin _giggled_ again.

"Ethan, Duncan, Marvin, I think that Mr. Oliver would suffice. I also think that you three should sit properly," then he added with a playful wink. "Giggling like schoolgirls is no way to impress a lady."

"OOOOOOh!" the class yelled in awe.

"You just got _teacher burned!_ " one of the students yelled.

Of course, Dad _had_ to act like this when she was around. Isn't it obvious that she doesn't need protecting? _I'm thirteen! For crying out loud! Well, not thirteen just yet. Alice's brain raged on, doesn't he understand. The more he tries to defend me, the more vulnerable I look!_

Mr. Oliver then motioned off the class to silence by raising his hand up. With the respect he got from the 8th graders, the class quickly obliged. "As most of you know, the 8th graders are on a graduation tour in downtown Motorville. They only needed two teachers to chaperone with all the parents volunteering," he casually leaned on the teacher's desk. "This arrangement worked perfectly since Mrs. Eden is absent. With the shortage of substitute teachers, I decided to step up and take her classes. I _am_ eligible to teach a math class, it's in the job description. Now, the first order of business, I'm going to check if everyone in their actual seats."

"Awwww," was the class's disappointed response.

"Fine, I'll let you sit wherever you want. As long as you all _behave like 8th graders_. As you will be in a short time," said smirking.

Scattered applause was the response from the class. Then they perked up. Alice wanted to know how this class would go. They also wanted to be dad's favorite for next year. From what Alice could see this was not the normal behavior that her class uses for substitutes.

"Let's start with reviewing the basics again," that statement was followed by a couple of murmurs. Students usually forget what happen in the beginning of school. "What is, the Pythagorean theorem?"

Alice knew the answer of that of course. Everyone who wasn't a total airhead to forget would know. The class was staring at her now. She usually would have her hand raised and jumping up and down her seat by now. Though she didn't move a muscle. Her class was getting suspicious. They knew if even Alice wouldn't recite, the teacher will just have to use the jar. The jar contained all the names of the students in one class. Each class had one jar in every classroom. Alice eyed her dad as he slowly grabbed the jar labeled 7A.

He grabbed the jar and stirred the paper in it around. The class was tense. They were on the edge of their seats. Alice hoped darkly that certain enemies will fall off of their seats. Though she continued on with her death grip on her desk. Like the rest of the class, she was hoping that she wasn't the _lucky_ person that was called. There was nooo way she was going to answer a question for her dad, in front of the whole class. _Yeah Dad, dream on._

Finally, he grabbed a small piece of paper and read it.

"Jessabella," he announced. Alice looked to her shy friend. Bella was turning bright red. You can do it. Trust your instincts. Alice mouthed. Take a deep breath. Alice didn't know whether Bella heard her pointers or not but Bella nodded back. Alice was glad that her father had a lot of patience.

After several tense moments, Jessabella finally said, "May I ask a friend?" Alice's heart sank. If Bella asks a friend, she'll pick her. If Dad picks for Bella, she'll also get picked. Either way, she was doomed.

"Sure," Mr. Oliver said patiently. He grabbed the jar again and grabbed a name. "Duncan? Would you like to help Jessabella."

"Umm. N-no sir," Duncan squeaked, loss for words. "I-I mean, I don't know sir." Everyone gasped at the humiliation of the usually arrogant boy. _Nice job McFly._

"Ethan?" Dad asked, "Would you like to help?"

"I-I don't know, s-sir," he said reluctantly "but I think Alice would like to help."

The class then redirected their attention to Alice. They knew that she knew the answer. It was just the matter of her reputation. Will she "save" the class or will she save herself. She sighed. Her father's eyes were also on her. She had the entire classroom's full attention. The pressure sure did hurt. _Why me?_ Alice thought. She was tempted to say _psyche I don't know!_ Instead of the fun route, she took a deep breath and said,

"The Pythagorean theorem is a relationship of a right triangle's three sides. The relation states that the hypotenuse can be determined by using the equation: _A^2+ B^2= C^2_. The letters stand for side lengths. _C_ is the hypotenuse. A person [who isn't a total airhead] can figure out the side lengths of sides _A_ and _B_ with the Pythagorean theorem as well... And I think that's it," she declared. Though it wasn't the usual prideful declaration. She was shaking now. The whole class was judging her. _My life sucks_ , she concluded.

"Thank you, Alice," Dad said formally, breaking the tense atmosphere "and now class, I need two paper passers."

The enthusiasm came back to the class. All of the class volunteered. They were bobbing up and down in their seats, calling, and making noises that suggested that they needed the ambulance. All, but Alice. After picking two paper passers her father turned to caught her eye. She glanced away. She looked over to Ethan and his crew who were spreading rumors that, nerd [Alice] over there, cheated by getting the answers from "Daddy Dearest". _Liars._

Alice received her worksheet and started working. Oh where, oh where has her life gone? ... _Downhill_ she answered herself.

* * *

Alice lumbered down the hallway. It was lunch time. The second and third period had gone better than the first. She occasionally heard cheering and speeches from the math room. She thought of the "fun" they were having. The class was all lined up again and Ms. Monique was getting ready to lead them to lunch. Ethan was trying to show off his new Walkman. Alice had to scoff.

The 26-year-old teacher motioned the class forwards. None of them were listening. All of them, including Alice. Then, much to her dismay, her dad walked towards Ms. Monique.

"Hey guys," Ethan said encouragingly, "I think Alice's dad has the hots for Ms. Monique." The class laughed, even Karyn forgot her anger and joined in. Alice growled. Though she couldn't anything. Her dad was right there. She also didn't want to break the code of conduct by beating up Ethan.

Noticing Alice's anger Ethan smiled as if he was sharing a joke, "Oh come on, Allie. You should be happy, you'll have a new Mom." Some of the class thought that Ethan's comments went much too far. Those who did didn't dare say a word.

Alice got ready to lunge in for an attack. "Allie, don't do it! They're not worth it!" Bella cried.

"Children, what is going on?" Ms. Monique interjected before anyone could make their move.

"Ms. Monique," now it was Dad's turn to interject. Though, under that calm façade, Alice thought she saw a touch of anger. "May I borrow Alice for a moment?"

"Sure," Dad's respect apparently extended to the teachers. Ms. Monique obliged and dismissed Alice to her dad. Boy, am I screwed, Alice thought. She turned her head miserably to see some of her classmates laughing and gossiping. "Maybe he's telling her about the proposal," Marvin added.

Alice decided to just walk away and not look back.

* * *

Alice was in Dad's classroom now. His real one. The one where he taught eighth grade. Back when Alice was seven, Dad decided to take teaching as a second job. He stilled worked at Uncle Phil's car company. He would get back on the job by summer. Alice's anger was still fresh. It seemed like nothing could control it.

"Allie, sweetie," her dad called in a painfully sincere voice, "are you hungry?"

Alice stared at her dad. She tried to study his emotions. She always seemed to know when someone was lying. Whether that may be a small gut feeling or an outright I know you're lying. Her dad seemed to be hiding something. Though her anger clouded her mind. "No... I'm not. Why did you have to just show up like that!" her control was slipping with every word.

"Alice, I was just substituting. It was a last minute effort. I didn't know until now," Alice didn't look at Dad, she kept staring at the window. "Alice," he was crouching now "It's not a big deal. You just had to answer a question, that's all"

 _That's all! That's ALL!_ "Don't you get it, Dad, I don't _need_ helping. I don't need you messing up my time. Thanks to you, Ethan is just going to tell the whole school that _Little Allie_ is a stubborn little know-it-all that has no friends! _Little Allie_ tries to be cool by playing baseball with the boys but we just go easy on her 'cause she's just a girl! _Poor Little Allie._.." she had to catch her breath through her anger, "has to have her dad do all her dirty work for her! _Poor Little Allie's_ MOM left her!"

Alice felt that she was on the verge of tears. "Alice, Alice look at me. Look at me" her dad ordered. Alice looked at her dad. Hot tears started to flow from her eyes. She just ignored them.

He pressed a necklace in her palms. It actually wasn't a necklace, it was a ring. It was hung on a silver string. The ring was sandy gold. Though the jewel was the most beautiful thing about it. It was a helix faceted teardrop. Alice thought it was shaped like those fancy Christmas tree light bulbs. It glowed with inner light that reflected off like a prism. It shone in rainbow colors like the aurora borealis. It seemed... magical. The crystal seemed to hypnotize Alice with its glow.

"It was your mother's," Dad said in a hushed voice. His earnest eyes were looking at Alice with wistfulness and grief. Alice was astonished. Did her mother really love her? Was her childhood dream, just a wish? She looked back at her father with matching blue, wistful eyes. "She wanted you to have when you turned thirteen, to remember her. Trust me ,Alice, she would never try to leave you," her dad continued. "Happy, advance birthday, Alice, from myself and your mother."

Alice sensed truth in her dad's words. Though she did sense that her dad was hiding something from her. She stared at the beautiful necklace again. At least she had something of her mom's. Though why now? There were no pictures of her or mentions. If there were, her dad might've hidden them from her. Why... around the time of her thirteenth birthday? Dad could've told her earlier. "Th-thank you," she finally mustered.

"Don't thank me, Allie. Thank your mother," he rose. He went back to business. "I hear you guys also have a field trip coming up. To the history museum."

"Let me guess," Alice said finally breaking out of her trance, "you want to volunteer?"

To Alice's pleasant surprise, Oliver shook his head, "No, I used used up my free time on substituting for Mrs. Eden." The pieces formed together in Alice's mind, _so that's why he skipped the 8th-grade field trip._ He didn't have to go with her.

"Allie, sweetie, you seem awfully happy about this," Dad chuckled. Alice lowered her head guiltily. "I know, you don't want _good ole Dad_ interfering."

"Yeah, Dad," she glanced up at the clock, "I guess I'm missing recess." She sighed heavily. There was no way now that she would play baseball. "And _ole Dad_ , come on people sometimes think you're younger than Ms. Monique." She was worried on the rumors of her dad and Ms. Monique. She knew it was silly, she was just... concerned.

"Come on, Allie. I'm 37. Cut your old man some slack," he said jokingly. "Also, another reason of why I brought you here is to talk about the fellas you play ball with." To this, Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Whaddaya mean, old man?"

"I mean that you shouldn't play baseball with boys. From what you told me, especially with Ethan. What about the girls like, Bella?"

Sensing genuine concern in his joking voice Alice answered, "What about, Esther? The girl in your stories. She was the only girl in the troupe. I'm just trusting my instincts. And she sure proved to the boys that girls know how to kick butt!"

" _Jeepers_ Allie! Burning me with my own words! Then again, it is something I would expect from you," Dad said in a false offended voice.

Alice crossed her arms, "I'm just doing what she did. The boys don't think girls can't play baseball, especially a little one. I'm just defying the odds like she did."

"Well, I'm impressed, Allie. So you have been listening to my stories after all!"

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. Her dad joined in. Maybe, just maybe, her day will turn up after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Jessabella was walking with her lunch tray. She contemplated on the little girl she saw at the back of the Cartwright's house. She thought she heard the little thing murmur a name. She didn't think she recognized it though. She pulled her caramel brown hair into a bun. She had gotten a hall pass to go to Mr. Oliver's classroom. Her thoughts drifted again. _Why did she have green hair? Was she glowing?_ She'll ask Ms. Leila later. Like Mr. Oliver, she too was an orphan. Ms. Leila also took her in. She was Allie's playmate when they were babies.

Jessabella stopped a the door frame of Mr. Oliver's classroom. She peeked in. It seemed normal enough. Though she felt the same sensation that she felt when she thought she saw the girl. It felt... magical.

She turned away, she might've just imagined it.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it folks! I decided to continue this idle pastime a bit longer. Boy did that take longer than I thought! Alice's school is loosely based with my experiences in my school. Except baseball is soccer. I apologize if I made end of the year seventh grade a bit too... easy. I'm not in seventh grade... yet.**

 **Oliver: The author also apologizes for the excessive "..." in the story.**

 **Swaine: The author must also get back to their homework before he/she is screwed.**

 **Pen: Yeah, yeah. I'll just use my +5 extra points. Also to find out more about math and other subjects to practice on go to, .org . No, seriously, it helped a lot for me on my end of the year tests. Oh yeah, I'm not being paid to advertise khanacademy, though I should!**

 **Swaine: After geek is finished, you are probably surprised that there is no swearing in Alice's 7th grade class. Utterly, unrealistic.**

 **Pen: Hey, hey, hey! That sounded pretty posh, Gascon! It's a K+ fanfic and I plan to keep it that way! Anyways, this chapter might've been a bit boring and long to serve expository purposes. More will be added in the next chapter "A Ride to Remember". I should probably get back to my homework. _Anyways, have a great day! And keep on writing! :)_**


	3. A Ride to Remember

_A/N: As usual I don't own Ni no Kuni. I'm only doing this for pure enjoyment and to add to the archive. I'm sorry for the update gap, I'll try to update faster. Anyways, on with the show!_

* * *

The Dark One dismissed herself from the audience of the Zodiarchs contently. She then retreated to her private quarter. Things were all going as planned. She had eliminated all the Great Sages, mages, and sages-in-training. She held all their power at her fingertips. There were a few that managed to escape her clutches. Though they were not her worries, they are only the mere fleas that managed to escape. In time, the fleas will die. Those who were still alive were either cursed or worst. Some were too young to raise arms.

The private chamber contained numerous ivory statues. They all seemed lifeless, ever still, never changing. Some of which were posed in great terror. Some were depicted courage and hope. While some, surrender. The statues were so surreal, so soulless that there was no evident way to tell that they once contained life. Though, if one were to look closely, they might manage to see life and feel real feelings in the figures. Those were the feelings of sorrow, despair, regret loneliness, and hopelessness.

The Dark One had to be happy with her progress. She had her full collection of statues in a little less than eight years. With her power, she wasn't able to break a sweat. The world now begged for her mercy. Those types of things do make a girl feel spoiled and flattered. She felt merciful enough to let some children live. They were just stolen or cursed. These were not her only ivory statues. No, there were much more. The lesser important statues were in the graveyard of ivory. She made perfect use of the place. No one ever dared to set foot in that area, if they valued their own sanity.

She gazed at the extinguished candles that lay next to the statues. Her thoughts now went to the fleas that were so close to her reach. That, of course, were the ones who resided in the other world. She only knew that it was a matter of time before she had them in her grasp. The "protection spell" that the Pure-Hearted One cast upon this world. It prevented anyone currently living in it from leaving. It kept little Alice from her view. It kept people from this world from aging, including the caster. The latter made her job a bit harder. Though it was just a nuisance.

Magic has a price. Magic has its limits. Magic is only for the responsible. The Dark One thought those rules were rubbish. Lies made up by wizards of the old ages to prevent others from using it. If magic did have a price, what was Cassiopeia's when she trapped her? From what she knows, magic doesn't have limits. It's the one who wields it. Many wizards and witches refrain from using magic up to their potential. With the amount of power that she accumulated over the years, there were few limits. It is only the Pure-Hearted One that stands in her way. Even he ran away. Magic is for the responsible, as far as she was concerned no one is responsible enough to use magic. In her view, everyone just ends up as sentinels.

She gazed into the crystal ball yet again. Mirroring her stance from eight years ago. She found Alice. She was eating breakfast with the Pure-Hearted One. She looked Dark One also spotted a glint of light from her collar. She looked again, it was gone.

"It seems that young Alice is turning thirteen," she hissed in her eerily human voice. Her two snakes hiss in unison. She fixed her gaze to the book of prophecies. Some of the knowledge that it contained was older than even herself. She turned to the page she needed. It stated that _"Though coequal plans most wondrously laid are flawed... A rift shall ope' ov'r the age of thirteen..."_

She directed her attention back to her thoughts. She had read the book many times over. Unlike other magic users, she knew knowledge is power. She wouldn't stop until she knew all the secrets. She was tired of secrets and lies. The past thirteen years were for revenge.

"The rift will grant Alice a moment of vulnerability. We need to make use of that," she paused and then directed the snakes. "You two!" the snakes perked up from the soot and ashes from the candles. "Once the rift open on little Alice's birthday. I want the two of you to slither to the other world and give her my regards." The cobras hissed in agreement.

She flipped her jet black cape. She sat on her throne like a decadent queen. She peered into the crystal ball once more. Alice was finished with her breakfast now. Her dad was now sipping his cup of strong coffee and reading the newspaper casually. He smiled at Alice. "Don't forget the necklace I gave you, Allie!" he reminded lightheartedly. "I won't," came her reply. She swung school satchel around her shoulder. "Bye, Dad!" she called, running out the door.

"Bye, Allie! Be sure to be good!" Oliver called. "I will." Unbeknownst to the Dark One, Oliver's thoughts drifted to another similar exchange of words. A conversation that occurred in the very spot he was in, around two decades ago. He sighed and hoped that Alice's instincts were enough to get her through the day without himself keeping an eye on her.

* * *

Alice may not be as wise as her good ole dad, but she sure did know one thing: If I ever wanted to go on a roller coaster I would just go on a school bus instead. She told herself that fact in a jaunty, singsonging voice. It's true. The bus ride back was full of screaming children, brave parents [brave enough to chaperone], compact seats, heated [literally] conditions, and an emergency exit. The bus ride was basically a discount theme park roller coaster. She wondered how her dad would handle this. On second thought, this might not be a good time to think of her dad.

 _Shake!_ The bus shook. "Aaaahh!" came the reaction from the kids on the bus. _Shake!_ The bus rattled again, over a speed hump. The passengers jostled around. Those who decided to "tough it up" and not wear a seat belt were pushed out of their seats and fell. Some fell into the aisle.

"Hey, Bella," Alice called to her friend who was aimlessly staring at the window, "is it just me, or is this bus driver trying to kill us?"

 _Jerk!_ The bus took a sharp turn again. It was followed by more screaming children. Jessabella clutched her stomach. She turned into a pale shade of green for a moment. "Yeah," she agreed.

 _Shake! Jerk! Bump!_ The bus kept on steering near misses of obstacles on the road. They zipped through streets and highways. Toss, turn, left, right. Up and down they go, how fast or how to stop, nobody knows. Alice peered around the bus. She could tell that Camie was getting a little sick. _Seriously,_ she thought, _does this dude know that there are kids on this bus?_ She focused her attention on the road. If even the bus driver wouldn't keep his eyes on the road, she might as well will.

The trip to the museum was okay. It went much better than expected. For the most part, Ethan left her alone. That was most likely to the fact that his mother was a chaperone. Alice was especially interested in the automobile part of the museum. In fact, she saw her Uncle Phil's name on one of the displays. As a matter of fact, she saw the new car that her dad and Uncle Phil were working on. She didn't tell this to anyone. As far as she was concerned, what her dad and Uncle Phil do is not her business.

Ethan kept on being a jerk to other kids and knocking down things and pickpocketing other kid's lunch money. Alice tried to stop him but his dear Mum was present. Ms. Monique barely paid attention. She was chatting away to Ethan's mom. She kept on asking questions like, "How are Ethan's grades?" "Does he behave well in class?" Alice knew she was just trying to sweet talk her way into Ms. Monique's good graces. Alice knew that two could play that game. Almost everybody in the school listens to her dad. He could do the same thing. Though, Alice knew better than to use cheap tactics.

She glanced over to Ms. Monique now. She was asleep. "She'll never have enough coffee, will she." the question was more of a statement. It was fact. Alice thought it looked comical. There was the usually well postured Ms. Monique with her head rolled over to the side and mouth gaping. At the back end of the bus, she noticed that Ethan and Duncan were sharing a Walkman. Karyn and Katelyn were laughing along. _Well, at least they're not bothering anyone else._

 _Rattle! Quake!_ The bus threw the passengers around again. "Aaahhh!" Even Alice joined in with the screaming. Alice bet that if she closed her eyes, and concentrated, she would mistake the bus for a roller coaster cart. That wasn't a very reassuring thought. _Hey, at least the window doubles as an emergency exit._

That measure would apparently be useless. The bus was now making its way on the highway. This particular highway was under construction. Alice prayed that they would go off at the nearest exit. At least streets had traffic lights. The highway was very narrow. No chance of escaping through the emergency exit. It curved around upwards alarmingly fast. It was only a one way.

"Whoa," Jessabella said in a tone that suggests awe and fear. "We're pretty high up." She glanced back at Alice and giving her a signal to take a look. The girls switched seats. Alice figured out what Jessabella was talking about quickly. She glanced down. The narrow highway was suspended by wide concrete pillars. Some bits of the road didn't have side boundaries. They were the only ones traveling on the highway. They seemed to be the only class with a bus driver that drove upon the highway. _Lucky us_. Alice decided to look down. Once she did, she realized that it was a horrible idea and averted her gaze. From what she say, they were apparently a couple stories above ground. The bus was slowly turned on the curved and inclining road that didn't have boundaries.

Alice decided to look down. Once she did, she realized that it was a horrible idea and averted her gaze. From what she say, they were apparently a couple stories above ground. The bus was slowly turned on the curved and inclining road that didn't have boundaries.

"We're all going to _die!"_ a random voice screamed. Alice knocked on wood three times. She had no interest in dying.

"AAHHh!" The bus then plunged downward at a hair-raising speed from the tall and windy road. Alice held in her screams. She was getting pretty scared by now. She started thinking about getting a refund. _On second thought, that might make sense._ Sure enough, if she demands a refund than the money towards the school for sports, new books (old ones were grody), and her dad's paycheck. _But then again, the school just hired the bus company so it really doesn't matter._ She decided that she'll ask her dad about it.

They preceded down to a dimly lit tunnel. From the small slithers of light, Alice knew that it was a rather long tunnel. The students were no longer at the edge of their toes. The absence of light was an invitation for them to sit back, relax, and sleep. All of this while showing off their cassette players.

"This tunnel's really old, Allie. Some of the wooden scaffolding is showing. Not to mention there is some paint on the walls. It's all peeled off," Jessabella observed. She was always fascinated by architecture and history. Alice was too. They were both eager to see the new "Motorville Through the Years" exhibit in the museum. Well, more Bella than Alice.

"Yeah," Alice replied, gazing at the tunnel, "just the fact it even _uses_ wood as scaffolding is a bit worrying." His voice trailed off. She decided to ignore her worries. She'd probably watched too much TV or heard too much of Dad's stories. She tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other end of the bus, Ethan was lost interest in showing off his Walkman and decided to pick on some of the low kids. He had some new material on him that was totally rad. " _Pst,_ guys look who it is," Larry called. He was "low class" in his group but he could be useful if he wanted to. Ethan turned forward and found Alice. His eyes glinted with mischief. The guys happily got up and readied themselves to walk over. A number of boys in Ethan's group were about half of the class. There were only about two in his inner circle; Duncan and Marvin.

The inner circle and four others were getting ready to walk up to Alice. What really confused them is when Ethan suddenly stuck his hand between them and Alice. It was if for some reason... he was having second thoughts. But, why? Before he noticed it he blurted out, "Guys, on second thought, I think we should leave her alone." The heck did he just say!? His words were causing fast consequences. All the guys were looking at him like he'd grown a second head. He didn't know if that was the right way to put it but sure felt like he did.

"Wait... WHAT!?"  
"Dude whaddya think you're do'in!?" Marvin scolded, confused and agitated.

"Why'd you cut us off like that!?" it was Duncan's turn to complain. Soon enough all the other boys were starting to turn on Ethan. Alice turned around from her sluggish state to see Ethan arguing with his troupe. _That's new_ , she thought. She let it be, though. It's his problem, not her's. He kinda deserves it. She was also was keen to stick with her rule of "no involvement in any school drama".

The argument still raged on. Ethan was still trying to keep it together so that no one would listen. Like most Middle School students, he did not want to lose his reputation. "Look, guys, look," his voice didn't have its usual confidence. It was edged with exasperation and plead. He tried to keep it together. "I'm just saying that we should, back off. Or do something long distance like... passing notes, spreading rumors, or paintball."

" _Passing rumors_ , isn't that a girl thing?"  
"Okay, what about sabotage?" Ethan suggested.

"Hey," Duncan said suspiciously crossing his arms, "do you like her?"  
"What?!" the question had caught him off guard, "NO!" Ethan's shrill screams filled the bus. It wasn't enough to wake the teacher. Heads turned then looked away. Marvin smiled, he knew where this was going. He just had to wind Ethan up a little bit more. "Then, why do keep on defending her?"  
"Fine! What kind of question is that?! If you want to see me pick on Daddy's Girl then I'll _go!_ " he then stormed off.

Karyn, sensing that now was a good time to jump in said, "Come on, just ignore them, Ethan." She tugged his arm for him to leave.

"They want to see a fight, well they'll get one," Ethan told her bitterly. When she finally thought that he was paying attention continued to storm off to the front of the bus. It was a small aisle so he had navigated his way through cautiously. Ethan didn't have any idea of what was going to happen next, but he did know that _no one_ makes a fool out of him.

* * *

At the near front of the bus, both Alice and Jessabella were sleeping. As a matter of fact, they slept through the whole back bus drama. Ignorant of the recent events they continued to sleep soundly. That is until over half a dozen boys and three girls cast a shadow over the meager light that was shining on them.

Alice blinked and opened her eyes. After waiting for some light to pass she realized that it was indeed, Ethan and his entourage in front of her. She stretched and said, sluggishly, "EEEthan... Whadaya want?"

Ethan felt hesitant now. He knew that everyone in his group was watching him now. Waiting for his next move. He had a bad feeling about this. Then he looked down.

He saw a glint of light from the floor. Then, a ray of light passed through the bus from one of the slits in the tunnel. The light hit the thing and it started to sparkle. Casting rainbows everywhere. The light was as alluring as a diamond. Maybe it was a diamond. Course he couldn't tell. He picked it up and discovered it was a ring. It was a sight to behold. For a second, everyone stood, transfixed and allured by the ring. It was almost enough for Ethan to forget what he was doing, along with everyone else. He then snapped out of his trance, along with everyone else. He found his key. He had a plan now.

"So," Ethan continued with a mischievous smile, "I didn't know you wore jewelry, Allie." He was holding it up to Alice's view. Everyone stood again perplexed. They were both intrigued by the ring and to where the conversation will be going.

Alice faced flushed with anger. Then confusion. Then anger again. She was completely enraged that Ethan would try to take the only thing that she had left of her mother from her. Her anger woke her up from her sluggish state and lunged at Ethan " _Give it back_!"

Alice was apparently a lot more lightheaded than she thought. Just as she lunged for the ring Ethan simply pulled it up over his head. She then fell forward, in the centre of the aisle. As she fell, the crowd parted to see her fall. She felt heavy. She clutched her stomach and tried to pull herself up. Even with the dim light in the tunnel, she could tell that the crowd above her was laughing at her misery.

At the moment, Ethan felt zero mercy for ridiculing Alice. He looked at his friends laughing as Alice struggled to pull herself up. He decided to go on with the show. He then held out his free hand to Alice, mockingly.

Alice glanced back up to Ethan who was wearing a mocking smile on his face. He offered his hand jokingly. Alice knew better than to take it. She tried to pull herself up again. She heard the laughter of those around her. Misery and pain swelled through her like never before. She _needed_ her necklace back. Without it, she wouldn't have the one thing that brings her close to her mother. Now that Ethan has it, she doesn't know what its fate will be.

Ethan scanned the bus. They seemed to be the only ones away and alert. _Well, most of them._ He then focused his attention on Alice. "Come on, Allie. We all know that you never use these types of wear. How did you ever afford this thing?" He looked around

Alice sneered. Her eyes were flowing with defiant anger. She felt like she couldn't talk, though. All she could do was glare.

"-Leave her alone!" a voice interjected. The crowd turned around and found, Jessabella. A moment of pause and alarm flowed through the small crowd. They turned up to see Jessabella. Her expression suggested that she too was surprised by her words.

Jessabella stood for a moment in shock. In a shock of what was happening to her friend. Alice's wavy, red-blonde locks were flown all over her face. Though her eyes pleaded for Bella to not intervene. Jessabella was still in shock herself. She saw the daring and challenging looks of Ethan's crew. Fear crept back upon her again. _Why, oh why, did she decided to open her mouth_. She shook her thoughts away. She was going stick up for Alice. Alice always tries the same to her.

"Jessabella," Ethan called, his voice broke the silence, "I was just asking Alice why she has this ring. Right, Alice?"

Alice stared at Bella again. She shook her head weakly. _Don't do it, Bella,_ her mind pleaded. She didn't know if Jessabella received the message.

Bella knew the evident lie. She might've woken up from her deep sleep seconds ago, but something in her knew something was up. She called upon the courage that caused her previous outburst.

"E-Ethan," Alice managed weakly, "it's none of y-your business." Her voice cracked halfway through. "Give i-it back!"

"No, Alice. Ethan was just asking you where did you get this lovely thing?" Duncan answered. "Your dad _alone_ could never afford this." Things were heating up now and he wanted to see where things were going. Ethan was starting to hesitate his actions. His grip on the necklace loosened for a bit. He then snapped back to attention. He had peer pressure now. He wasn't going to be let down.

To his convenience, Alice answered. "I-It's my m-mother's... Please, please... give it back." She shivered.  
"Oh, Allie's mummy," Larry said in a pouty face.  
"I said _leave her alone,_ Larry." Jessabella bravely implored.  
"Huh, what about you, _Belly,"_ Larry continued on his roll, "I haven't seen your parents around here lately, huh?"

Jessabella bit back her words. _Control, control, control,_ she reminded herself.  
"Hey, Larry," Duncan gossiped finally acknowledging Larry. "I think these two should start an orphan's club." More harsh laughs. _How could they be so cruel?_

Jessabella tried to keep her cool. "I think that we should respect one another. And Larry, how would you feel if you were an orphan?"  
Larry opened his mouth to retort but Jessabella cut him off, "I think you ask Mr. Oliver about it. He knows all about orphanhood." That was considered awfully sensitive. Everyone in their neighborhood knew about what happened to Mr. Oliver's mother. After that the who community basically decided to foster him. Though some people disapproved of letting orphans out. Mr. Oliver would give tips to Bella on handling orphanhood whenever she came to visit.

"Ethan, would you just give Alice the necklace or ring back. Preferably in one piece." Bella asked in a whining voice. Though her voice suggested control. She looked around the bus. Everyone but them was asleep. _How could they sleep at a time like this,_ Alice thought.

Ethan started to do as Jessabella ordered. But, just then, Marvin snatched the necklace out of his hand. Marvin then held it in his hands, letting the silk (which the ring was tied on) slip through his fingers. He then said, "Come on, Ethan. Let's check this thing out. I gotta admit, this is pretty snazzy. Say, Alice, mind if we take a look at it?" Alice just growled.

"I think you guys already had a look at it," Jessabella continued. In the corner, Karyn, Camie, and Katelyn were all staring at the necklace in wonder. They thought it looked pretty cute.

Marvin had other ideas. He walked over to the nearest window. While making sure that everyone was in viewing range, he hung the necklace slightly out of the half-opened window. The three Amigas gasped. Marvin was going to throw the pendant off the bus!

"Marvin! Stop!" Ethan was finally talking. Karyn sighed in relief. Maybe the necklace will be saved. Then she could give it to her Daddy. Then they might buy their fifth car.

Marvin and the rest of the boys turned around. They all read the same expression as they did from Ethan's previous outburst. Ethan decided to keep his _I'm-in-control-here_ disposition. He snarled at the boys who challenged him. He needed them to remember that he's in charge. He walks up to Marvin with a feigned confidence. Ethan was such a good faker that no one dared to walk in his way. "Give it to me, Marvin," Ethan had all eyes on him.

Jessabella hoped that he'll give the necklace back. Alice didn't have the same hope reserved. She personally hoped that they'll both fall out of the bus. That might be a little too far, but with all they did to her they deserve it. Plus, the bus was moving 20 mph. They'll survive. She never knew that her curiosity would bring her to this.

Marvin was still staring at Ethan. Ethan gave him an expectant stare, opening his palm. "I have to do it. I'll throw it off. I started this mess. I'll end it." Marvin kept on staring. He wondered if he should trust his ally. Judging by his recent behavior, he won't help his reputation.

Though before he could make his decision the bus jolted and stopped. Then lights in the tunnel flicked off. The group was left in the still, eerie darkness.

"Huh?", "What's going on?!" panic spread through the crowd like a wildfire. "AAAAHHH!" a boy, Benjamin's screams filled the aisle. It sounded a bit girly. It woke everyone on the bus up. The bus then turned its small, feeble lights on for good measure.

 _"Benjamin_ , sit down _!"_ a fully awake Ms. Monique ordered. Benjamin, who previously stood screaming, listened and slowly sunk his head into his seat comically. Then, without warning, the bus stopped. "Why are we stopping?!" the class kept on murmuring.

Ms. Monique then took control. The chaperones were now up and struggling to ease the panic of the class. It didn't help much because they were pretty panicked themselves. They didn't seem to see a frail Alice clutching herself on the ground.

Alice was struggling to get herself off from the ground. She _needed_ to get her mother's necklace back. She wasn't sure, but something in the back of her mind told her it held answers. _But answers to what?_ The same instinct told her, that she'll have all the questions and answers soon. She just needed the necklace back. She started to crawl her way to Ethan. _There's absolutely no way I'm going to reach it,_ she thought miserably.

Alice scooted herself forwards. With every inch, she felt like something was draining her strength. _But how?_ She'd been perfectly healthy. She knew that going on a bus ride like this is definitely not healthy. Perhaps she ate too much. That didn't matter right now. She continued to crawl her way forward. No one noticed her. She made sure that her dress didn't get caught. She also made a mental note to never let Dad make her wear dresses on field trips again.

The murmuring continued. Chaos reigned. Alice thought that things could've gone any more worst.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. _Everything_ stopped. Alice gazed at the scene before her. Everyone just... froze. It was as if time froze. The scene before her was ever still. The whole bus was frozen in time... except for her.

Curiosity overpowered Alice and she pulled herself up. She just forgot the small detail of her being in a vulnerable state and fell back. _Shoot!_

The bus was suddenly moving again. Then the lights flickered on with an audible buzz. _This must be a dream,_ Alice thought. _This is all dream and I'll wake up in my bed._ She kept on reassuring herself. It was all just a crazy nightmare about the field trip. She pinched herself but found herself losing some more valuable energy. _Kest!_

The bus was now gaining speed. It dashed, faster and faster and faster and faster. The bus flew through the never ending tunnel. Alice held on for dear to the nearest bus seat. She placed herself in a bracing position. Others on the bus were still frozen, unfazed by the bus speeding at about 200 mph. That's not even possible for a school bus.

Alice was still holding on. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it all to stop. Why wouldn't anyone stop the bus driver? Alice felt the wind whipped through the bus. She knew that letting go wasn't an option. The speed of the bus popped open the back emergency exit. If she lets go, she flies out of the bus. Holding on was getting harder with every passing second. The bus's acceleration also increased with every passing second.

Alice felt helpless. She couldn't do anything. All she could is save herself, and she felt that she was even failing with that. She held herself closer. She held back her tears because something told her that her nightmare is very much true.

The bus continued to speed on. Alice closed her eyes and felt light dancing across the bus. The bus passed the light so all she could feel were the sudden pangs of warmth across her face. She heard a scream. She wondered if the bus driver lost control, or ditched them. Something has to be going on in the front. She decided to make a stupidly impossible plan.

She started on. She summoned all the strength she had stored. She decided that she would pull her way up the bus seat's legs to make it to the driver's seat. Once she got to the driver's seat she would control the bus herself. She knew how to drive. She could drive pretty well actually. She'll have to use all her strength to reach the driver's seat and to drive. She could do it. She was Alice, and Alice isn't afraid of anything.

As she lay on the floor, she pulled and made it. She was going to make this work. She glanced to the driver's cockpit. In this particular school bus, the driver's area was separated by a wall. That was just _great._ Alice then decided that this was not the time to be sarcastic and tried to pull herself up again. She pulled with all her might and made it. There were only two more seats to push up on before the door. She then pushed herself up. Miraculously, she made it to the next seat. Only one more to go. She then readied herself to be pulled up. She dared not to look at the frozen scene before her. She just focused on the seats.

Alice made it again. She tried to take a break, even though it was impossible. She caught her breath and tried to lower her heart rate. She could barely breathe due to the speed of the bus. She kept hanging on. She summoned her strength again. A wave of light then flashed over the bus. "Aaah," she squealed. _Zoom! Beep!_ A car passed them. Maybe they weren't so alone after all.

Alice still maintained her grip on the seat. She then reached for the wall that separated Alice from the driver. Alice could see that the window was obscured by some sort of dark purple mist. _Must be a trick of the light._ With all she's seen so far, she was starting to doubt that. Alice reached for a ledge. She was proud to know that she made it She just had to pull the door handle and she was in. She could clearly see what was below her now. The class that seemed to be frozen in time disappeared. Alice just told her consciousness to go along with it. She saw the endless tunnel. She was not going to fall now.

 _Jerk!_ The bus suddenly halted to a stop. It plunged into... something. "Aaah!" Stunned by the sudden stop Alice lost her grip and was thrown out.

* * *

"Huh?" Alice was regaining consciousness after her fall. She surveyed the scene. She was off the bus. She tried to stand up. "Ow!"she felt sharp pain rush through her body. She found scrapes and scabs. She thought she might've twisted her ankle. Other than that, there was nothing critical. She survived. That was more than some people could say. She remembered the steps to survival that she learned from her camping catalog.

She remembered the steps to survival that she learned from her camping catalog. She was almost finished with _Step #1: Survey the area_. That was easy. Right now, she was in pain on the cold hard ground, stranded, with a deadly school bus, in a century-old never ending tunnel. She stopped her train of thought. Now was not the time to be sarcastic. Okay, _Step #2: Check if you are in any immediate danger._ Alice always thought that step was useless. Of course, she was in danger! She checked the area again, at least not in immediate danger. Unless, another deadly school bus comes barreling by.

Okay, she was alright so far. The little slits in the tunnel provided light. Alice lost track of the time on the bus but thanks to the lights, she concluded that it was still daytime. She saw the bus not too far away. Maybe it was about 25 yards from herself. It was plunged into a deep hole. If she could make it to the bus she could proceed to the next step: _Gather materials._ She could get what was left of her lunch on the bus. Then she would retrieve the first aid kit to patch her injuries. She wondered if the materials were still there, or if they disappeared like the rest of the passengers.

Alice started to crawl her way towards the bus. Then she felt a tug within her consciousness readying her to flee. Then, the mist from the front of the bus swirled in the air. It shrouded her and everything around, leaving her in complete darkness. Then, it exploded. Alice braced herself to what was next.

Two snakes materialized from the mist. Their blood, ruby eyes glared at Alice. They were both slithering up to her. Alice backed away quickly. She crawled her way back. Alice stared at both of them, directly in their eyes. She tried to hide her fear in a calm face. The mist surrounded her and forced her to stay put. Alice braced herself. Then, she thought she made out the silhouette glowing figure. It passed her in a split second. She thought she heard the figure's footsteps.

She edged farther away from the snakes. The mist was making it harder to see. The mist was also pulling her back. She moved her hand as she pushed herself back. The snakes were getting ready to strike. Alice then something felt something pass her hand. She then redrew her hand and looked at the object. It was the necklace!

 _Hiss!_ The snakes were in mid-flight. Alice gripped the necklace tightly in her fingers. She suddenly felt strength coursing through her veins. Then, the snakes disappeared, leaving the mist fadingin their wake. "W-what?" The scene faded. She was in the endless tunnel again. Light began to spill through. Even with Alice's newly gained strength, she was too tired. She saw her vision waver as her surroundings faded to black.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Even though I'm in America, school's still going on for me :(, along with homework... I'm preparing for absolute chaos at the last day of school on Tuesday.  
_

 _Swaine: And why school is still on for Pen is because of two words... Budget cuts!  
_

 _Pen: Well that should give you guys a hint of where I'm currently at. Oh yeah, and shout out to one of my favorite fanfiction author Above the Winter Moonlight. They're actually the inspiration for these author's notes! They don't have any Ni no Kuni stories though I still think that you guys should check out their work! Anyways, have a nice day m8s and keep on writing!_

 _Swaine: What does M-8s mean?  
_

 _Pen: You'll find out soon, young one. (;_


	4. What Happened?

A/N: I'm back! Finally...

* * *

 _-=Chapter 4: What Happened...=-_

A lone wolf stealth its way through the dark alleyways of the city. It stayed in the looming shadows. It was late at night. The sky was starless and midnight black. No matter, the wolf was smart enough that it didn't need the light of the stars to reach its destination. All it needed was the moon. It continued to prance. One paw, then the other. The city was still grand and beautiful at night. Though the absence of people made the city eerily creepy. The market stalls were empty. Though some still held perishable food. The wolf sniffed, it could smell bread baking in one of the sandstone houses. It was almost ready for the morning meal.

 _Caw! Caw!_ A raven swooped overhead the wolf. It swooped and dove quickly at the wolf. It's razor sharp beak was ready to pierce the wolf's pelt. A murderous glint was in its eyes. It was as dark as the night. If it hadn't been for the glint in its eye's, it would practically be invisible. Not to mention, it was oozing dark magic.

The wolf seemed unfazed of the raven's sudden ambush. As a matter of fact, it seemed to curl it snout and jaw into a very human expression. A smirk. The wolf was faster than the attacking raven. It leaped with its hind legs and grabbed it with its snout and sharp teeth. The raven was now in the wolf's hunt. The blood of the raven oozed into the wolf's mouth. _Gross,_ it thought. The wolf knew that the raven's blood was a priceless concoction of dark magic, so it spat the jet black blood out. As it finished coughing the rest of the blood out it looked into the dead raven's eye. It was still sickly red

The wolf knew that the raven's blood was a priceless concoction of dark magic, so it spat the jet black blood out. As it finished coughing the rest of the blood out it looked into the dead raven's eye. It was still sickly red. The wolf used it sharp claws to take both of the eyes out. It was disgusting work. In the end, the red eyes were gone. The raven's magic was no more. Now it was just a regular... dead raven. The wolf decided to take it.

The wolf continued to tiptoe across the alleyways. Wary of the aroma of food. Not to mention, quality milk. The city was once known for its class milk. The milk made the city prosperous. The wolf only hoped that the milk had not been plagued by the Dark One. The wolf sniffed again. There was it, the pungent aroma of ripe babanas. The wolf rushed to the market stall. Quickly, the wolf picked up the ripe babanas. By the end of the "raid", the wolf had gathered four babanas and two loaves of babana bread. The wolf also spot a pouch. It was big enough for carrying the food. It was all that the wolf needed.

The wolf just hoped it was all the others needed. The wolf decided that it should leave a payment to the out of service merchant who owned the stall. It grabbed the raven. It was now just an ordinary raven. Maybe the merchant could examine it and take it to someone who knew about magic. Maybe it would make a good meal for the merchant. The wolf left the raven on the counter. It then continued on with the rations. Into the starless night sky. Following the moon... into the breach.

* * *

Alice woke up in the late of the evening. She was drenched in cold sweat. She felt her heart pounding within her chest. She grasped her chest. _Wh-what happened?_ She couldn't remember how she ended up in the comfort of a bed. She was, clueless. Alice hated being clueless, and helpless. Clueless and helpless, that is definitely two things that Alice does not want to feel. She was dressed in an old-fashioned nightgown that ended at her ankles. She felt the nice soft quilt under her. She couldn't just muster the energy to really open her eyes.

Alice lay in her bed for a couple more minutes. She finally flitted her eyes open. She still felt the weight on her eyelids. Alice gazed at her bedroom. That was odd. She remembered being somewhere else, she just couldn't remember where.

Everything in the room was perfectly in place. Just like herself, room had changed throughout the years. The old crayons were now stubs. The little kiddy table was gone, folded up because the study table was perfectly usable. Now, books and worn stuffed animals dawned the shelves. More paper lanterns and origami was strewn on the ceiling. Old graded papers and essays were casually littered and misplaced in the room. Alice was usually glad of the lanterns' presence. The soft luminous glow of the multi-colored lights usually filled her with warmth. Dad made them for her.

Sadly, there were no comforting lights. As a matter of fact, there were no lights in her room at all! Maybe something was wrong with the fuse. Alice wondered if it was a city-wide electrical shock. There's got to be a reason for the blackout.

The window was shut. No wonder her room was so stuffy. Alice decided to stand up. Her muscles were still half asleep so the feat of standing up was a bit difficult. _Congratulation's Alice, you finally managed to stand up!_ Alice chided herself. She still felt sleepy and dull. She slipped on her slippers from under the bed and made her way to the window.

Alice managed to open the window with a bit of difficulty. She wasn't going to lie, the simple feat sapped up most of her energy. She decided looked around the town. There was a great absence of electrical light in the town. No distant humming of a radiator. No beaming electrical lights from the household windows. No lattice, interlocking glow of street lights from downtown. She was right, it was a city-wide blackout. Alice had seen a couple blackouts in her life, she wasn't as worried. Though, something was off with this one.

Alice also spotted little gnats of mellow light from some of the houses. She suspected those were either lamps, candles, or flashlights. She heard a buzz from a ham radio from the lady's house next door. It must've been a large one. She also saw silhouettes of some figures from the meager lights. She also saw people on their porches. They were swinging on gliders, trying to get a signal on their radios.

A gust of wind icy flew through the window. The curtains billowed, some of the ornaments hung on the ceiling twirled in the air. Alice shivered. Apparently, she hadn't fully recovered from whatever... happened.

Alice hated being confused. The essays and math worksheets casually strewn on the bedroom floor proved that. When Alice didn't know something, she _would_ find out, sooner rather than later. That philosophy hasn't failed Alice yet. It was the key to her success in school. That included both the academic and social parts. But Alice was still confused, and being confused made her feel vulnerable. Being vulnerable made her feel, frustrated. And being frustrated utterly tore her apart. Alice really hated feeling vulnerable, it was really killing her. She would find out. She just knew in the back of her mind that something had happened... something big.

But thanks to her luck, she forgot all about it and ended up feeling like a damsel in distress in her bed. Her glare hardened. Her face was still visible through the window. It managed to catch the attention of passing runner. The runner seemed somewhat astonished to see such a hard glare from the youngling but at the same time felt relieved.

"Hey there, Allie!" came the bubbly call of the runner. Alice was a bit shocked by the call. Then she averted her attention to the runner who happened to be the track racing legend, Mr. Denny.  
"Oh, hi, Mr. Denny!" Alice hollered back. Denny gave Alice a smile.  
"Well, Allie, it's great that you're finally up! The whole neighborhood still worried about you!" he said in an uncle-ish tone.  
"About what?" Alice asked, anticipation filling her to the brim. This is where she got answers.

Denny, sensing that Alice didn't know what he was talking about, decided that he was not the right person to tell her. "It's...nothing really. Anyways, you sure gave me willies from that glare of your's, Allie and-"  
"-Sorry, about the glare, Mr. Denny," Allie replied sheepishly."Next time I'll be sure use it on the baseball field."  
"And it will serve you well. But it wasn't your glare, Allie. Just let me finish. Not to be rude, but for a second there I thought you were the ghost of Starey Mary," he added, recalling the childhood memory.

"Um, sorry again for creeping you out, Mr. Denny," she then paused mid-apology, "but who's Starey Mary?" Alice had heard of the Motorville story, but she had never known Starey Mary's identity. Alice, being Alice figured that now was a good time to learn.

"Oh... um," Denny paused unsure of what to tell the youth. He then settled for the story he had heard from Oliver. "Starey Mary was a girl that one day fell ill and was homebound. More specifically in her room. By that time she didn't have the regular luxury of coming outside, so she just watched the world through her bedroom window. Her father wasn't much of a help. His nonstop work made him grow distant from his family and pushed away from the poor girl. Once the girl's illness had cleared up, she wouldn't leave her room. She just wouldn't then one day-"

"-Of course, I know _that,_ Mr. Denny!" Alice cut off impatiently. Her "yell" was almost loud enough that the rest of the inhabitants in the block heard. Denny sighed, of course, it would be like Alice not to stall. She definitely wanted an answer. "I mean," Alice added, calming down, "everyone around the part of town knows. I mean, who was she? And by that, I mean what was her name?" Alice made sure that her question provided zero loopholes or stalling.

Denny sighed as the girl's recalled the name. No one had seen her in ages but he knew that people in this part of town missed her. Especially the ones that knew her well. "Her name was Myrtle Cartwright." Alice felt a hint of sadness in the words.

"Didn't she... moved or something?" Alice asked, she tried not being a bit too blunt.

"Yes, she did. Myrtle was a good friend of mine. She'd always have her hand up in class. She'd help your dad and Phil out with cars. She joined the Girl Scouts. She'd watch Mr. Genghis for me. She also became my personal trainer when it came to running. Though, she was most known for her work at Ms. Leila's. She would always be there. She was Ms. Leila's personal assistant, you know. Always working. Myrtle was always good with animals so she would always feed Timmy whenever Ms. Leila couldn't. she would spend so much time at the Milk Bar that everyone by this side of town called her the _Dairy Fairy,_ " Denny laughed at the nickname as he remembered.

"She was the _Dairy Fairy!"_ Alice replied, obviously shocked. Now that was another Motorville legend.  
"It's a much better nickname than Starey Mary, don't you think?"

"Yup," Alice agreed, she was definitely getting somewhere. "Anyways, you mentioned something about her, Dad, and Uncle Phil hanging out." Alice tried to keep an innocent tone. The ones who knew her most knew about her overeagerness to know things. Well, to know, _everything_.

"Oh right!" Denny recalled, going back to the wonders of childhood. "When Myrtle wasn't at the Milk Bar, she would always be with either Oliver or either both Oliver and Phil." Alice then crossed her arms on the windowsill and rested her head upon them. She still ached a bit.

"It was usually Oliver, Phil, and Myrtle. They'd hang out at school. They'd create and test cars. They would help each other with homework. I would also be with them when I wasn't running. Oliver, your dad I mean, would use to race me across the block. We'd do a pretty go job. Myrtle would always keep time and be the spectator, as long as she wasn't distracted. She and Phil might have a row every now and then. Though in the end, Oliver and I would manage to stop them," he then shook his head, remembering his friend's foolishness.

"Why, did she move?" Alice asked gently.  
"Mr. Cartwright was offered a job in car mechanics abroad. Many people nowadays move from Motorville. Back then people say that the car industry isn't booming anymore. That's what we thought anyway. Oliver was the first one to know. He delivered the messages to Ms. Leila and school himself. Ms. Leila was both downtrodden and happy at the loss of her protégé. Of course, she was happy for the opportunity for Mr. Cartwright, but she missed Myrtle. We all did. She would act a little _strangely_ sometimes-"

" _Strangely_ ," Alice repeated. Well, she guessed that the former Starey Mary had to be a little odd. "How?"  
"Nothing really," Denny replied, "she was just unique." Alice gave Mr. Denny a quizzical look.

"Well," Denny continued, "sometimes she would feel things or be a little superstitious. There's really nothing wrong with that, Allie. She was a great friend to all of us. Oh yeah, if you want to learn more, you should ask your father. He was the one closest to Myrtle."

Alice was astonished by the new information. Dad usually didn't talk much about his childhood, other than late Grandma Allie Uncle Phil, Mr. Denny, and Ms. Leila. She was confused that her father left someone out. That just wasn't like him. Maybe Myrtle's absence affected him in some way. She'll ask him later. Alice decided that she should be cautious. She sure didn't want any _family drama_.  
"I guess I'll ask Dad," Alice replied.

"Good. You're usually the only one who could sway him," Denny said with a smile. "Oh," he then said remembering something, "Alice, you should probably rest a bit more. Drink lots of water, maybe even some fruit juice! Maybe even those sugarless sodas that you like! Have some ginger as well! Make sure to keep blood and oxygen circulation present in your head at _all times_ ," Mr. Denny concluded with a bit of severity.  
"Wh?-"

"-Your dad will call me if you any need help. On second thought, I'll do a basic check up on you tomorrow, once we have electricity," he then started to run again, "I'll bring Mr. Genghis with me!" Then, Motorville's racing legend was gone.

Alice smiled and shook her head good-naturedly. Mr. Denny definitely was a character. He'd always be nice to Alice. He was almost like a second Uncle to the girl. Then again, Alice didn't really have any real uncles. Though, Uncle Phil, and Mr. Denny were uncles to Alice in all but blood. Mr. Denny just insisted that he would just be called "Denny" because it makes him feel old. But Dad always reminded Alice to place a "Mister" before that.

Though, to most people in Motorville he would be Olympian Denny or Dr. Denny. Oddly enough, Mr. Denny was a pediatrician. When Alice asked him why he wanted to be such a doctor he had replied, " _I just had the confidence to pass those boards, Allie. Pre-meds could be a pain. You just have to work out your mind,"_ then he smiled, _"Kinda like running and racing!"_

Alice then pondered as she walked over to her bed. She was still processing the new information. On her way, she made sure to dodge the papers and trinkets littered about. _I really need to clean this up one day._ She definitely was going to ask Dad who Myrtle was. Apparently, he was the one who knew her the most.

Alice remembered one time when she "visited" the old abandoned Cartwright's house. Well, technically it more "breaking-an-entry" but she was young and foolish back then. She was nine. It was really an accident. She didn't mean it. She was just playing catch with Bella. Everything was going smoothly, other than Bella missing the ball every so often. Then she had to take out her bat. Bella threw the ball and Alice hit it, right through the Cartwright's window! She remembered Bella's words as pitched the ball, _"Allie, I have a bad feeling about this."  
_

In the end, Alice had to break in by picking the lock with Bella's hairpin. Alice still owes Bella that hairpin. She'll give it back to Bella someday.

She still didn't know what had happened. Her talk with Mr. Denny was very edgy as if he was hiding something. It wasn't like Mr. Denny to obscure important detail. Whatever happened Alice would just have to find out herself.

She finally plopped herself on her bed to rest. The absence of electrical light made it even harder for her to get there, but she managed. "Ow!" She was so tired that she didn't notice the lack of pillows on her bed. Rubbing the back of her head, she turned around. No pillows alright. She had also managed to hit the bedpost. Another great accomplishment.

She then noticed a small candle on her nightstand. It was unlit. There was still smoke oozing from it. Alice touched the candle holder. It still bore some warmth. Maybe the breeze extinguished the flame.

Alice then moved her attention to the other objects on her nightstand. A pitcher of lemonade. A glass of water. A can of... soda? _Oooh!_ She picked the can up, intrigued. She then drank its contents with pleasure. She loved the sweetness and flavor of a freshly opened can of low-calorie soda. She continued to sip the drink. Though next thing she saw was powdered ginger. Maybe, Mr. Denny already stopped by.

She also noticed that her pillows were all piled up at the edge of her bed. That must've been where her feet rested. Though, it also meant that Alice slept without pillows. That must've been uncomfortable. All the things that Mr. Denny had mentioned were already here. Alice tried to remember what it meant.

She paced her room until she found her camping manual. She then turned to the remedy section of the book. Ginger, fruit juice... It was a remedy for the unconscious! But... how?

Alice then noticed that she still had her mother's ring. Even in the dark, it glittered and shone. The stone caught the light of the golden sunset that spilled from the window and reflected it. It filled the whole room with its inner light. Alice held it close. She looked at the priceless object questioningly. There was something about the necklace. She just didn't know what!

Alice let her mind wander. The necklace meant the world to her. It was the only connection she had left of her mother. She doesn't even know her name. She would her father about it, but he didn't give any answers. She remembered the questions that she would ask him. Alice remembered the glints of _pain_ in her father's eyes whenever she would ask about her mother. After a while, she gave up. Though she would never rest until she found something.

There was also something about this Myrtle character. Alice feels that she should know her. Dad would know. The only problem is getting answers from him. That proved to be a challenging task.

Now she had a couple of pieces of information to ponder on. First, she was in an incapacitated state before she woke up. She then played around with her mother's ring. _It must have something to do with the ring._ She would do anything to keep it, even if she had to get in a fight. Wait... maybe she did get into a fight but she has somehow been knocked unconscious. That was not the reason or scenario Alice preferred, but something told her that it was right. If that was the case, she would be in _so_ much trouble. _Especially from Dad._

Then Myrtle. She would somehow fit in this. Alice just didn't know. It was driving her crazy!

" _Is she going to be alright?_ " Alice's head jerked up to the notice of the voice. She found herself being drawn to it. Someone was talking behind her back.

" _After what happened at the field trip she should get all the rest she needs,"_ came another voice. It was male. It was, Dad! Alice rushed to her door, temporarily forgetting her frail state. She dogged all the objects on the floor that would break her speed. Though she stopped and refrained from running any further once she reached the threshold to the hallway.

Alice realized that she needed to keep quiet and still. She needed to go into "stealth mode". Which, she had to admit, was not something she specialized in. She then tiptoed her way through the hallway, careful not to make a sound. Luckily, she was so quiet, that you could practically hear a pin drop. There were more whispering and murmuring coming from downstairs.

She made to the stairwell. She was careful not to trip or make a sound. The sun was almost gone now and a dark, soupy glow lay suspended above the sky. The feeble glow of candles littered the first story of her home. She heard a buzz on their ham radio. It was hard not to trip and fall because of the lack of light.

Alice continued on her way. She stealth past the glowing fireplace, it was ablaze with warm light. She peered behind her comfy couch and into the kitchen. She found to figures in the kitchen. The first was an adult man with chestnut red hair. He was wearing a customary button down that wasn't too hot. Along with this wear, he also sported a loosely hanging apron. He was sipping a cup of hot coffee despite the hot conditions. In other words, it was Dad.

Next to him was a girl of about Alice's age. She was petite and wearing a simple t-shirt and a skirt. She sat on a chair holding a fan. She was trying to place batteries into flashlights while fixing the radio. It was Jessabella. Alice smiled. It was a cute little scene. Maybe she could still manage to sneak up on them. Though they held a worrying disposition. The murmuring had stopped.

Alice then caught Jessabella's eye. She quickly shrunk back in the sofa. She'll get to them. The two then averted their eyes and gone back to business. Alice then dashed to the threshold of the kitchen and pressed herself on the wall. The murmurs continued.

" _I should've interfered or_ _done_ _something sooner,"_ Jessabella chastened herself.  
 _"It wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame it should be me,"_ came her father's voice. Alice could practically see her father's pained look even if she was on the other side of the wall.

Alice couldn't contain herself any longer. She just had to _know_. Dad usually joked that Alice fatal flaw was curiosity. Alice was starting to think that he was right. She carefully peered her way into the kitchen. "Huh!" she gasped. She mentally cursed a silenced herself. Jessabella just stole a glance at her. Jessabella momentarily perked up. She then went back to her work, seemingly convinced that she imagined the ordeal.

 _Phew,_ Alice thought. That was a close call. She continued slowly to tiptoe closer to the two. She kept her eyes forward. She didn't look down. Though, Alice really should've been looking down to see where she was going. This was because of the sudden _Crash_ that resonated through the home.

Alice heard breaking. She finally looked down. _Oh nooo._ She crashed into a vase. She inched away, making sure her feet did not have the misfortune to land on the jagged porcelain. _Dad is going to kill me._ Alice mentally scolded herself for being stupid. By the last minute, she had not only managed to break her cover but she had also crashed into a vase. They were definitely coming for her now.

* * *

Oliver was worried. He was worried for his daughter. He was worried for her safety. Alice or Alicia or Allie must be kept safe. He won't lose Alice the same way he lost her namesake. He missed the other world but he knows he can't go back. He missed his friends. He missed Swaine's snarky comments and Mr. Drippy's jokes. He missed flying on Tengri and eating black truffles with Prince Marcassin. He missed Cassiopeia and her childlike persona, Pea. He even managed to miss Supreme Sage Solomon and that was very uncommon.

Though most of all he missed his wife. Sometimes he would still ponder if all of it was real, but Alice was a constant reminder that it is. All he could do is protect Alice. He might be a Great Sage. He might be the Pure-Hearted One. That idealistic hero that always saves the day. But inside, he is none of these things. Inside, he still a child. That same child that was whisked away to another world with the promise of seeing his mother again. That same child to took an adventure. The same child that cried for his mother. The same child who would naively run to save the day at a call's notice.

Sometimes he would dream. He would dream that he still had his mother's guidance. He dreams that he could have done something to save his mother from a watery death. But his mother's death is an old pain. An old scar that is waiting to be reopened, but luckily, it hasn't.

He must not cling to the past.

The past is finished and there's nothing he could do about it. Even with his power. But, the wounds are still there. There are even new ones. It never seems to end. All his failures seemed to mock him everywhere he goes. It is a pain that he will have to bare. Though he knows that without his experience in the Other World he would be different. A different man, a lesser man. His experiences taught him and shown him knowledge. He learned of sacrifice, friendship, family, and forgiveness. It helped him became wiser. Most importantly... it gave him Alice.

He stands now, in the home he grew up in. Fixing a meal with his mother's favorite frying pan. Right now he was just a father. A normal father tending to a small family, in the middle of a city-wide blackout. A perfectly normal father indeed. He provides the money and the food that he cooks. He cleans, he fixes the house with his power tools, he gardens.

A faint hint of a smile spreads through his face. He wonders if his own mother felt the same when raising him. Did she have problems with quitting action and magic? Did she have regrets? Did she have the same scars and pain, knowing that she couldn't go back? Knowing how much she was leaving behind? It must've have been harder for her. In this world, she was a stranger. She must've barely known a thing. She had to learn customs, become a mother, and form new friendships. She had start over and forge a new life.

Luckily, Oliver didn't have to do the same. He still owned the house and his childhood friends and guardians were still here. He already had built up a good reputation. And everyone looked out for him. It was a little annoying at first, but in the end, it was in his favor. His mother had constructed a life that would keep him sheltered in this world. He is eternally grateful for that. He is trying his best to make the same effect for Alice just in case the same thing was to happen to him. But, he shouldn't think like that. Alice is his number one priory just as he was his mother's.

 _Crash!_ The sudden jolt of the sound woke Oliver from his tangent. _Smash!_ The sound was followed with the clinking of shattering porcelain.

Oliver quickly ran from his position and went into _overprotective-Dad-mode._ He dodged the table and hopped over the chairs. He seemed to do an odd style of parkour. Jessabella was snapped out of her shock when she saw that sight. It was pretty impressive. Oliver ran towards the sound as fast as he could. He was completely oblivious to the noise he was causing.

" _Alice!_ " he called, in the same manner, his mother did whenever she had feared for his safety.

Oliver made it into the threshold in absolutely no time. He was still in shock when he saw pieces of porcelain littered haphazardly across the living room floor. He was in even more distress when he found Alice in the middle of the shattered mess giving him a sheepish look on her face. He needed to rethink his parenting skills.

"Umm... Hey... Dad?" Alice asked, voice cracking midsentence. She kept on staring bashfully at the floor not wanting to meet her father's eyes. She braced herself.

"Alice!" Oliver cried still in shock. Then he took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. "Okay, are you alright?" Still, no answer.

"Allie, aren't you supposed to be in bed? It's still too dangerous for you here. You... You should probably go back. You need rest. Especially after what you've been through." Then he caught himself.

"Been through, what?" Alice questioned. She didn't come this far to be denied now.

"Nothing. I-it's nothing," he then stared at the jagged pieces of porcelain on the floor. "I'll clean this mess up. Now go back to bed."

"Daaad," Alice replied. Her voice was long and drawled out. She then folded her arms. "You used to tell me that Grandma Allie always says it's _not nice_ to lie."

Oliver sighed. Alice was definitely her mother's daughter, but his love for his own daughter outweighed his desire, to tell the truth. His daughter needed a father not some upstart hero and he would be one. That was when he was thankful that Jessabella spoke up.

"Y-you... passed out on the bus," Bella whispered.  
"What?!" screamed a voice that was definitely Alice's.  
"Y-you just passed out! I didn't know what to do! You didn't wake up when the paramedics came!" she paused and went on. "You didn't wake up when you _rushed_ to the hospital! You haven't been fully conscious in _two days!_ Almost _three!"_

Bella then ran back to the kitchen, dismissing herself. Bella then works on fixing the radio, oblivious to the chaos that will follow.

Alice balked at the information. There was _no_ way she was out cold for that long. _No way. This wasn't like the last_ _time,_ _wasn't it?_ It couldn't be. Her father had assured her all was well. There was no way that it was happening again.

After what had seen like days Oliver spoke. "Don't worry, Alice," he then carefully walked over to Alice. "This wasn't like the last time, I assure you."

"Assure," Alice repeated in a whisper. "Assure, assure, assure! That's all you do, Dad!"

Oliver was taken aback by Alice's words. Alice just went on. "You're hiding something from me, Dad! You always have been! Every time I ask, I get nothing! No answers, it's driving me crazy! You won't even tell me who my own _mother_ is!"

This hits home with Oliver. "-Someday, Alice I swear I _will_ tell you!" Oliver proclaimed.

Alice sharply intakes her breath and holds back her anger. "Just not today, huh, Dad?"

"Yes," Oliver firmly states, "yes, one day."

"I guess I'm going back to sleep now," Alice replies, beaten, for once.

"Yes," is all Oliver can reply. A deep, earsplitting silence inhabits the house. All that is heard is the buzzing of the radios and the distant laughter of children outdoors. Oliver sees Bella enters the living room with a toothy grin present on her face.

"I fixed it! The radio, I fixed IT!" came the sudden joyous cry of Jessabella. She then looks to father and daughter who stare at each other with contempt... or at least Alice is. "Oh," she said, her voice dryer than the Mamooni Desserts. "What did I miss?"

* * *

 _A/N_ : Finally I finish this! I had to type this on my iPhone 4! I was blocked out of my account (accident). My charger broke! And I almost lost my keypad! My luck right?

 _Swaine:_ JUST UPDATE IN TIME!  
 _Pen:_ ( _to Swaine)_ Fine. _(smiles back at reader)_ I have returned my brethren! I'll try to update sooner! Anyways, I'll do my best to support the Ni no Kuni archive! Who's ready for NNK II! I am! Anyways-  
 _Swaine:_ -Have a nice day and keep on writing!  
 _Pen:_ THAT WAS MY LINE!


End file.
